


Luminous Flux

by camakitsune



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Will add relevant tags as they come, not listing all the fandoms and chars represented for the sake of tag length, sexual content later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune
Summary: The world has already been destroyed, Galeem has already seized every living thing he could, and Link has already missed the action. He wakes up to a legend staring him in the face, and he finds himself drawing closer to this boy as he tries to figure out what happened and what happens next with a light god looking to flood the last shadows of resistance to his power. (Toon Link's 2nd person POV)





	Luminous Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is a work very much in progress, so character tags, other tags, and rating are going to be updated as relevant items appear. Even then, I'm not inclined to add tags for every character that appears bc smash is huge, just "main" ones.

When you first saw the blue-eyed boy, you assumed he was simply another kid from your same time and approximate place, donning the hero's green in accordance with the custom. But even in those first moments, he seemed too casual about your predicament as he crouched with his arms folded over his knees and waited for you to come to.

"You okay?" he asks once you’ve had some seconds to blink your eyes open.

New consciousness is a groggy weight, and it takes some effort to pull yourself to being seated upright. "I think so," you answer with a hand on your head.

"What do you remember?"

There are some trees and sandy earth surrounding the two of you. Light shines, even though you can't see the sky through the canopy. Before waking up here... "I was on a boat... We finally found land to explore, but the sky turned white while we were trying to land and..." You don't remember anything else to tell him aside from the light. "Now I'm here."

"What about the fight?"

"What fight?"'

He gives an impish smirk, but returns to neutral as he stands and plants a hand on his hip. "Never mind." He sticks out his free hand to you. "Here."

Your weapon is on the ground next to you, and when you notice just _what_ weapon it is, you hastily sheathe it while the boy waits to help you up. Once you're on your feet, you offer, "I'm Link."

He nods, and his eyes give you a brief once-over before shifting to focus just past your head. If you don't know any better, you might think you can sense the sword on your back thrum under the attention. Surely he doesn’t have such specific knowledge to recognize the sword, but you don’t know why else he would be staring so intently. He has his own – so it’s not like he’s never seen a kid with a weapon before.

"Let's go meet the others," he says instead of commenting on the sword.

You perk up as he walks away. "Hey!" You’re already following. "You didn't tell me your name!"

"It's Link," the boy answers without turning.

You almost stumble as you catch up.

"Where are we?" you ask, shoving the strange coincidence down a few notches in priority.

Link only offers a shrug and a perplexed look. "Rosalina can explain."

You're not going to get much out of this boy, you can already tell, and so you end your questioning here.

In the meantime, you hope to make sense of your surroundings and remember what happened between the light in the sky and waking up to meet another Link. One of these is marginally successful.

Your attention falls to Link after you ditch the attempt to remember for now. His tunic and boots each look a size too big for him, but he’s certainly well-stocked for an adventure. In addition to the shield and sword he hoists on his back, he carries a bow at one hip and a hookshot and small quiver at the other.

Sure, they used to train boys swords at his and your age, but that part of the tradition isn't really in practice anymore. Maybe Link is from some super old-line island. In any case, you don't mind having someone who seems comfortable with weapons around while you're wandering who-knows-where.

A childish "Hey!" sounds from somewhere up ahead. You peek past Link to find a woman in a pale dress that looks way too nice for scrubbing around in the forest, and she's joined by a floating star and a pink ball in her arms. The other Link waves back at them.

The pink ball hops out of the woman's arms. As it floats nearer, features become discernible – face, feet, little stumps that might have been its arms flapping. Its effort carries it toward the two of you ahead of the lady, heading straight for Link's reaching hands. He catches it gently, and they smile at each other like old friends.

"Hello there!" the lady calls as she draws closer. She looks friendly enough, so you return a wave.

"I don't think we've met before," she continues, stopping at a polite distance. "So you're another one like Link."

You scratch the nape of your neck. What do you say to a vague observation like that?

"Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Rosalina. This is a Luma," she gestured to the star floating at her side. "It looks like you met Link already." Link is looking at Rosalina instead of you. "And this is Kirby."

"Hi!" Kirby greets. His nub of an arm roves up and down his side as he waves, as if it's attached further in and shifting under a squishy cover. His excitement makes a compelling case for you to wave back.

"What's your name?" Rosalina asks.

"Link."

"Really? Do you two know each other?"

You both give a side glance at the other. The longer you stay around Link, the more you feel you should recognize him, but you can't quite summon any specific memory of him. You shake your head.

"I guess it's just a small world," she dismisses.

Size of the world aside, where in the world are you? And how did you get here? You start to ask, but a rustle sounds off, closer than the surrounding forest noise.

Link acts first, head whipping around to find the source. He takes a step in your direction and thrusts Kirby forth. As he does, he gives you the kind of look that has its own claws and sinew to hold you in place, and you have no choice but to accept the talking ball before he darts off into the tree cover.

"Oh dear," Rosalina says. "We'd better not let him get too far away." She turns to you expectantly before she goes after him, like you're supposed to follow too. You watch her go. Some answers before you're expected to run off wherever they go would have been nice.

The ball – Kirby – makes an excited little call and pats your hands with those stumpy arms. You huff. You're certainly not going to get any answers standing around here.

You tuck Kirby into the crook of your arm, careful to ensure he's snug in place and that your left arm is free to reach for your sword if you need to. Judging by the look the other boy gave you, you'll be answering for it if anything happens to Kirby.

Ready for anything and with Kirby in tow, you rush after the other two. Rosalina is easy enough to spot among the trees in her pale blue. You catch up to her after she slows to a stop, still staring forward for Link. You can make him out ahead where trees thin a bit and a river cuts through the forest.

Slightly downriver from him, a huge scaly beast, like a giant round lizard, stomps on all fours toward him. He draws his sword as it approaches. Good thing your new acquaintances found you before that thing did.

Still, you have to help. You may not know anyone here yet, and they still haven't explained anything, but there are times when your gut just knows the right thing to do. You set Kirby down on the ground next to Rosalina and hurry to the riverside where the beast is pacing in front of Link. He toes sideways to place the three of you along a single line.

Link flips his sword in his hand, maybe to keep the reptile's attention off you, maybe just to taunt him. Either way, it helps you get close enough to light a bomb. You're not close enough to throw it yet. Almost.

The beast rushes to Link and swipes his claws at him. He easily hops out of the way.

You're close enough.

You toss the live bomb at the back of the reptile's head and prepare to light another. You can't tell what he’s doing in the smoke. Most likely, he's pissed off now.

His snout appears first, and the rest of him comes galloping on all fours soon after. Down on his belly, he's as tall as you are.

He pushes itself up, and you toss the bomb to slow down whatever attack is coming. As it flies toward your target, you finally see the reptile's solid-looking, gold belly. The bomb explodes harmlessly on that built-in shield.

Well that's nice to know.

There's little time to respond to this new knowledge, because just as soon as the smoke cloud bursts into being, the reptile is right on you, momentum tipping him forward. He's trying to fall on you.

But a chain hooks itself around his neck from behind, and his fall is reversed by the pull. Link is behind him, pulling himself sword-first to the creature's back. You hop back soon enough to avoid getting crushed this time when the beast collapses on his hard belly in front of you.

Link stays on top with his sword embedded in a bloodless wound. You both wait for to be sure he's going to stay down, for his breathing to grow slower, shallower, slower, and then, ending.

Link dismounts, bringing his sword with him. He commends you with a quiet smile once he's on his own feet. And then, he gives his sword a short, celebratory wave over his head, and it clicks.

You saw his spitting image before, aged up and cast in stone in a castle under the sea. This boy dressed in green, who's way too comfortable in uncharted territory and who had stared at the Master Sword, looks just like that statue of the Hero of Time in Hyrule Castle.

It's not enough to figure out where you are anymore. You need to know _when_ you are.


End file.
